<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the sunflower (i think your love would be too much) by rosegoldblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350065">you're the sunflower (i think your love would be too much)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood'>rosegoldblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Femslash February, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>himiko yumeno wakes up to sunshine, happiness, and the love of her amazing girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the sunflower (i think your love would be too much)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>au where they're happy and everything is a-okay. written for femslash february day nine: sleepy mornings!<br/>i don't plan to do all of the days, obviously, but i certainly hope to write as much as i can. <a href="https://rosegoldblood.carrd.co">carrd</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was warm when himiko woke up, sunlight peeking through the blinds, strips of yellow and gold across her bed.</p><p> </p><p>well, <em>their </em>bed. she wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>"oh! hehe, good morning himiko!" tenko said, voice energetic and loud as always. almost unbearably loud. she moved to sit up, but himiko grumbled and slung her arm across tenko's chest, bringing her back down onto the mattress. tenko giggled.</p><p> </p><p>while the far side of their room was mostly dark, the part of their room that faced the window - their bed - was shining with almost blinding light. himiko didn't mind much. she had a special skill of being able to go to sleep no matter how bright or noisy was, which in hindsight wasn't much of a skill, but damn if it wasn't useful now.</p><p> </p><p>the side of tenko's body was warm, too, and comfortable. himiko nuzzled her face into tenko's chest, purring like a cat. tenko was always comparing her to one - <em>lazy, cute, small </em>- and she supposed she wasn't wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"we should probably get up, himiko!" tenko chirped. her hair was tied into their loops already, and she looked beautiful in the pale sunlight. she'd always been a morning person why himiko, on the other hand, was not. </p><p> </p><p>well, that gave the impression that himiko was a night owl. she wasn't, really. all she wanted to do at any given moment was sleep, really. life was so exhausting. sleep and be with tenko. she supposed if she was dozing she couldn't see her girlfriend... if only she could do both at once, but even her magic wouldn't allow her to do that.</p><p> </p><p>"don't wanna," himiko grumbled into tenko's chest. it was soft, and she took pride in the fact that if she were anyone else, tenko would have punted her across the room already. but she wasn't. she was himiko, and she could do this as much as she wanted to. "hmm... sleepy..."</p><p> </p><p>"it's ten... everyone will be waiting for us in the gym," tenko said, stroking himiko's hair, then she sighed. "but i can never say no to you, himiko! wait right here. i'll bring you something to eat." with careful movements, tenko slipped out of the bed. himiko grabbed at the space where she'd been, bemoaning the loss of warmth. "don't worry! i'll be back soon!"</p><p> </p><p>tenko's socked feet padded across the carpeted ground, and himiko turned over, pressing her face into her pillow and yawning. she felt warmth in her heart at tenko's soft humming, the door shutting behind her.</p><p> </p><p>when they'd first been transported to this weird academy - himiko hadn't understood why tenko was so <em>obsessed</em> with her. why she'd followed himiko around like a puppy dog, swore to protect her with every atom within her body.</p><p> </p><p>she hadn't understood - hadn't even known that someone could care for her like tenko cared for her.</p><p> </p><p>and in some ways, she still didn't. maybe she would never understand tenko, truly. but she did understand one thing: tenko loved her, and she loved tenko, and as long as that was true, it'd be enough.</p><p> </p><p>in the back of her mind himiko wondered what tenko would get her for breakfast. she hoped it was cookies - or cake, maybe? if she were anywhere else she'd hope for gummy bears, but she knew even kirumi couldn't cook that. who knew what went into those things. </p><p> </p><p>maybe she could get them at the casino later. if they let her in, that is - the monokubs were always ragging on her for looking like a kid. it wasn't fair! she just wasn't gummy bears. well, she could always just ask tenko to do it.</p><p> </p><p>whatever tenko got her, himiko knew she would love it. if not for its taste, for the fact that it came from the girl she loved the most.</p><p> </p><p>the sound of the door creaking open reached himiko, and she turned over, yawning yet again. though she was still hesitant, himiko sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "nyeh... you're back," she murmured, and tenko laughed, balancing a tray of food in her arms. "that's... a lot of food, tenko."</p><p> </p><p>a plate of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup, pudding, a slice of strawberry cake, bacon and eggs, sausages, and animal-shaped cookies sat on the tray. even tenko, with all her athletic ability and "five-star flexibility" seemed to be struggling to keep it upright.</p><p> </p><p>"anything for my precious himiko! wh - whoa!"</p><p> </p><p>the pancakes began to tip over, and himiko shot up to take the plate from tenko's tray. "nyeh... you didn't have to get this much. i'm not that hungry." she'd be lying if it wasn't all delicious-looking, though. </p><p> </p><p>"i can eat the rest if you don't want it, don't worry! just eat whatever you want," tenko said, so painfully sincere. himiko took a fork and spoon, scooting back until her head hit their bed headboard. "if you want another kind of syrup i can run down and get it for you!"</p><p> </p><p>himiko laughed at the idea of tenko sprinting across the academy to get syrup for her. the fact that tenko would probably do it made it even funnier. "that's okay... maple syrup is good," she said, cutting off a chunk of pancake and stuffing it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>it was delightfully fluffy, the syrup just adding to its sweetness. himiko chewed and sighed in pleasure, hurrying to get another bite. when she turned to look at her girlfriend, tenko was sitting there, looking in her direction with affectionate eyes and a soft smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>no one had ever looked at her like that before. it was a nice feeling.</p><p> </p><p>and she was pretty sure she'd never looked at anyone like she looked at tenko.</p><p> </p><p>looking at tenko was like looking directly into the sun. it was bright, almost unbearably so. sometimes it was too much. sometimes it blinded you. but sometimes - it was beautiful. it brought joy and life and warmth, beaming down onto you with light. just like tenko.</p><p> </p><p>himiko took another bite of pancake, offering one to tenko. she stared at the fork for a second, before her eyes widened and she pointed at herself. himiko had to stifle a laugh. "for me? wow, you're so kind, himiko! sharing food... and with one fork, at that... we're just like a married couple!"</p><p> </p><p>heat rushed to himiko's face at the mention of marriage, but tenko was too distracted to notice, chewing the pancake. "that's so good! kirumi is talented... she's just like a mom. hey, why is your face red? ahh, you're so cute like this!"</p><p> </p><p>this made himiko blush even more, and she set the pancakes onto tenko's lap. "nyeh. i want to try something else," she said, crawling forward to look at the tray, trying to hide the apple red of her cheeks. she knew tenko could see, but it was worth the effort. "want a cookie?"</p><p> </p><p>tenko smiled affectionately, her fingers tucking red hair behind himiko's ear. "sure," she said, voice light, eyes staying on himiko as she leaned over to get two chocolate chip cookies from the tray. </p><p> </p><p>it wasn't anything special. it was just like any other day, really, and to anyone else it was. but as himiko watched tenko smile, and laugh, and scrunch her nose up in excitement and love - well, it felt so unfamiliar. so... loving. so warm when the rest of her life had been so cold.</p><p> </p><p>"i love you, himiko," tenko said, still smiling, and though himiko blushed and turned away, she responded.</p><p> </p><p>"...i love you too, tenko."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>